You're Not the One I Love
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: "I'm so sorry Carlos. I love you too, and I always will just like I said, but I'm just not in love with you anymore." Warning: SLASH! Rating may go up. Starts off with Kenlos, but that does change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. They will probably all be short. This is probably going to be only a three/four shot, I'm not sure yet. I hope you guys like this. Please review. This is basically just a story with a bunch of twists and turns. :} GAH! I WISH I KNEW HOW TO MAKE AN EVIL SMILE, BECAUSE I'D TOTALLY BE USING IT RIGHT NOW! -_-  
><strong>

**KENDALLS POV**

I looked down at Carlos. His eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. Carlos. My Carlos. _My_ Carlos. _My Carlos?_ It didn't sound right anymore. I use to say it in my mind and I could just feel that it was right, but now I could hardly convince myself it even sounded right anymore. Carlos' eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning!" he smiled pecking me on the lips.

"Morning." I replied back as happily as I could. Evidently it just wasn't enough.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Carlos..." I couldn't say any more as I watched his brown eyes fill with tears. His eyes might be brown, but they weren't the brown ones I loved.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" he whispered slowly sitting up and removing his arms around my waist. I slowly nod. "But I love you." he says it so quietly I barely hear it, but I did.

"I'm so sorry Carlos. I love you too, and I always will just like I said, but I'm just not _in_ love with you anymore." Tears flowed down my cheeks as I spoke these words. It hurt so badly, but it has to be done. I couldn't lead him on. That would be so much worse than breaking it off. He reached up and wiped my face.

"I get it." Even with Carlos' simple, loving action I can still tell he's completely heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't work out." I wipe away his tears for him.

"I love you, and I always will too, but if it doesn't work out then there's nothing I can do about it." he gives me a week smile, and I smile back. I wrap my arms around his torso.

"This doesn't affect our friendship." I tell him, and he lightly chuckles. He wrapped his arms around my neck then abruptly pulled away.

"Its Logan isn't it?" he asked.

"What?" I started to feel nervous.

"It's okay just tell me, do you love Logan?" Carlos asked looking down at the ground.

"Yes." I look away ashamed.

"When did you know?" tears started to roll down his face once again. I lift my hand to wipe them away again, but he flinches away. I sigh.

"Yesterday. I'm so sorry Carlos. I didn't feel like it was fair to lead you on." I force him to look at me. He nodded.

"Thank you." he breathed out before he got up and left. I fell back onto the bed. My head hurt and there was so many questions running through my mind. I sighed and just let the darkness over take me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! I finally figured out how to make the line break thingy! Don't laugh, i know I'm slow. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter two! Sorry it's short :(. I do believe that there will only be two more chapters. I think i know what is going to happen BUT if you guys want another chapter or two then you need to: 1. Tell me! and 2. Give me some awesome/unusual twists to throw in. I've already started on the 3rd chapter so as soon as i get a few reviews and finish it, i will upload. PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
><em>

_LOGANS POV_

My cell phone began to ring and I looked at the screen to see who it was. Carlos. Why was Carlos calling me so early in the morning? He shouldn't even bee out of bed yet. I sighed and picked up the phone anyways.

"Hello?" I asked waiting for Carlos' overly joyous voice to come through the phone. It didn't.

"Um... Yes, this phone was found at the scene of a car accident. We believe it belongs to the victim. This was the last number he had been in contact with according to the recent calls. We are sorry, but the owner of this phone... Who is the owner of this phone?" the voice on the other line sounded sad and almost pained.

"C-c-carlos. The owner of the phones name is Carlos." i whisper quietly.

"I'm sorry sir, but Carlos...didn't make it..." My head felt like it was exploding. My ears we roaring, my vision had gone white, and my head was swimming.

I must have fallen to the ground pretty hard, because after a few minutes James was by my side asking what was wrong. My throat was sore from all the crying I had done without realizing. He wiped away my tears and let me calm down a little before he once again asked me what was wrong. My voice was broken and scratchy, but I still got the message across. His eyes went wide with shock. He pulled me into a tight huge and I sniffled against his chest. I looked up when I felt something wet hit the top of my head; it was the first time I had ever seen _the_ James Diamond shed a tear.

* * *

><p><em><span>SEVERAL DAYS LATER - KENDALLS POV<span>_

I watched as they slowly lowered the casket into the ground. After the service they told us we could leave, but James, Logan, and I stayed. I think it had finally hit that our best friend was dead as we watched him disappear past the ring of earth. I wrapped my arms around Logans waist and he cried into my shoulder.

I know what you're thinking. 'What an asshole. You just put your not-more-than-a-few-days-old ex-boyfriend into the ground, and your already going after Logan.' But I'm not. I'm just comforting him. I hated seeing him cry...

James came up beside us and wrapped his arms around the both of us. James Diamond might act stupid and clueless, but when his friends were upset he was always right there to comfort them.

My phone started going off. I stepped away from my friends and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Kendall Knight. I'm Dr. Ron Wilbird with the morgue. I have a strange question for you but I need a straight answer. Did you have sexual intercourse with Carlos Garcia?" Kendalls eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks started to tint red.

"Why do I need to tell you?" I felt like this guy was invading my privacy by asking me this very personal question.

"Mr. Knight please. If you have you need to go to the hospital right away." Dr. Wilbirds voice sounded firm and demanding.

"W-why?" my voice wavered and my heart started to pound as became nervous.

"Did you or did you not?" Dr. Wilbird was becoming impatient. I nodded, before I realized I was on the phone and he couldn't see me. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Yes...yes I did..." my voice faded away and I heard the man on the other end of the line sigh.

"Mr. Knight, it's important you go to St. Simmons Hospital right now. Go through the emergency entrance and give them your name. Everything will be taken care of from there."

"But I don't understand! Why-" the line went dead. I stared at my phone wondering what to do. Was this real or was someone just playing a joke. Better safe than sorry right? I turned to Logan and James and told them to get into the car.

**A/N: :O! Why is Kendall going to the hospital? I already know, but why do you think?**


End file.
